


"Uncle Paz Got You"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Junior the Hutt (LadyIrina), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, Junior the Hutt (LadyIrina) & Paz Vizsla
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	"Uncle Paz Got You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I'm such a sucker for these family feels! Baby, Junior, and Uncle Paz from chapter 18 of LadyIrina's fic, "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)." <3 <3 <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/lbsq6TDcwV4).
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I stream on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on fanart, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).

Small:

Large:


End file.
